


Destiny

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Aka the revan novel can go fuck itself, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, origin story of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Scourge is one of few Sith of his time to have visions. He is also the only documented seer at the Academy. And apparently, both are grounds to be brought before the Emperor. He is seventeen and fearless, and enters the throne room buried beneath the Citadel with a streak of confidence. The Emperor summoned him, an acolyte, personally. How many people could say that? He stops several meters from the throne, and bows low. He feels as if he belongs here, before the Emperor, as if he exists only to serve his will. As any good Sith would feel.--An alternate version of how Scourge becomes the Wrath, in which Vitiate knows Scourge knows about Nathema and decides to take matters into his own hands to ensure Scourge's continued loyalty.





	Destiny

Scourge is one of few Sith of his time to have visions. He is also the only documented seer at the Academy. And apparently, both are grounds to be brought before the Emperor. He is seventeen and fearless, and enters the throne room buried beneath the Citadel with a streak of confidence. The Emperor summoned  _him_ , an acolyte, personally. How many people could say that? He stops several meters from the throne, and bows low. He feels as if he belongs here, before the Emperor, as if he exists only to serve his will. As any good Sith would feel.

And then Vitiate starts to speak. His voice is somehow simultaneously empty and full of a thousand others. Scourge does not catch his words; his own mind tunes everything out and he falls to his knees as his sight blackens.  A vision.  A planet is stripped of life, of the Force.  The lush forestry and wildlife turn to ash.  He senses thousands of concurrent deaths, their individual pain and confusion, as they too are reduced to ashes.  A broken scream is muffled behind his clenched teeth as his subconscious tries to process the scale of destruction.  And at the center of it all, unscathed, is a man. A man who looks exactly as the Emperor appears to him now.

The vision ends.

Scourge hoists himself up to his feet, knees shaking, and he bows his head.  It races with hundreds of unanswered questions.  What was it trying to tell him? Did - did the Emperor destroy an entire planet?  Was that even possible? “Apologies, your highness,” he says, trying to keep his voice from faltering.  “These visions cannot be controlled.  I do not know what triggers them.”

“Do not fret, apprentice.”

Apprentice?  He lifts his head to clarify - and takes a staggering step back, heart pounding. The smile gracing the Emperor’s face is one of pure malice. It twists his features into something profoundly evil. The same face of the man in the vision - proud of the destruction he wreaks.  Scourge shivers. “My- my lord?”

The Emperor steps down from his throne and crosses the great space between them. His body is tall and lanky and Human, and he looks upon Scourge with empty, soulless eyes. Scourge wishes to look away. More than anything else he wants to look away. The Emperor’s eyes seem to peer into his very soul -  _does he know what I saw?_  - and it makes his hands shake. He lowers his head. He cannot look. His vision permeates his thoughts, and he must know the truth.   _The truth will be the end of you._  That much was certain.

“Look at me. Now is not the time for deference, apprentice.“

"Apprentice?” Once more, Scourge’s curiosity gets the better of him, though he did not lift his gaze from the stone floor.  "My lord, I - “

"Silence. Look at me.” The words are clipped, cold, and Scourge raises his head. The Emperor’s gaze is as icy as his tone. “You are powerful. Far too powerful for those imbecilic overseers to try and restrain. No, you should not be restrained. You will not be restrained.”

Scourge’s mind races. Apprentice to the Emperor? Only a select few have ever had the honor.  _But why me?_  The Emperor speaks the truth.  _I_ am _powerful. Destined for greatness. The Academy only holds me back._ “You would have me as your apprentice?”

“Yes. You will become one of the most powerful Sith in the entire galaxy, with authority rivaled only by my own, and the Dark Council. You will have the universe at your fingertips. Anything you could ever desire - power, glory, love, wealth, status.  It will be yours.”

 _I want it. I deserve it._  "What must I do, my lord?”

He smiles again, sharpening his features. Like those of a predator about to strike the fatal blow. “Kneel.”

Scourge kneels. Falls to his knees and bows his head. He has dreamed of power and glory since he was a small child. And here is his chance. His name will be remembered for centuries, as one of the greatest Sith in history.

_Perhaps as Emperor, someday._

The thought alone fills him with adrenaline.

“I pledge myself to you, my lord,” he says.

He can sense the Emperor’s smile.  "Good.”

The vision of the Forceless planet is driven from his head.  For now, all he can think about is serving at the Emperor’s side.   _What an honor it will be._


End file.
